The phosphor-bronzes are copper base alloys containing phosphorus and tin. In this alloy system, alloys with phosphorus levels in excess of about 0.07 percent and tin contents in excess of about 4 percent exhibit poor hot workability. This is made manifest by rather pronounced cracking during hot rolling at moderately elevated temperatures. This "hot-shortness" is even more pronounced with increasing amounts of tin and phosphorus. Accordingly, alloys of this sytem are impractical to hot roll at normal commercial hot rolling temperatures.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide improved copper base alloys of the phosphor-bronze type.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide alloys as aforesaid which are hot workable at normal commercial hot working temperatures.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide improved copper base alloys as aforesaid having good hot rollability combined with improved mechanical properties.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear from the ensuing specification.